Umbrella
by Bougenville
Summary: Sebenarnya shinobi tidak terlalu memerlukan payung untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura begitu menikmati kesendiriannya ditengah hujan bersama payung di genggamannya/ semua typo dan kata-kata yang hilang sudah dibasmi,aman dikonsumsi/RnR?


Pergelangan kakiku mulai tenggelam dalam hujan

Mataku mulai tenggelam dalam airmata yang pernah kutahan

Aku menangis …

 **UMBRELLA**

Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

This story is mine

gaje,alur hancur,OOC,typo bertebaran,masih newbie,feel nya gak dapet

Terinspirasi dari lagu Epik high-umbrella,disarankan sambil baca dengerin lagunya :v

Kalo gasuka baca aja dulu,kalo benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy reading

Matanya mulai terbuka pelan, lalu menyipit karena sinar lampu yang lupa ia matikan sejak tadi malam. Ia menggeliat pelan, lalu memandang jam weker berbentuk kotak yang terduduk di meja nakas. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat angka yang ditampilkan oleh jamnya.

"ASTAGAA ! SUDAH JAM DELAPAN! " Dengan kasar Ia menyibakkan selimut dan langsung turun ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura, kau terlambat! "  
Haruno Mebuki, Ibunya meneriakinya dari dapur. Ia tak menyahut. Dengan cepat Ia nyalakan shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena dinginnya air yang merasuki tubuhnya.

 **Sakura POV**

Argh … Aku sudah berjanji dengan Kakashi-sensei, ah maksudnya Rokudaime Hokage untuk menyerahkan Laporan klinik pengobatan psikis anak-anak korban perang jam Tujuh pagi. Sekarang gara-gara kelelahan Aku malah bangun kesiangan seperti ini. Sial … Baru pertamakali aku terlambat seperti ini. Hee … Aku kan tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu terlambat, rutukku dalam hati.

Aku mengganti baju handukku dengan pakaian santai. Untung saja hari ini aku libur. Yah, sebenarnya Aku tidak mau libur, Aku masih ingin mengobati pasien-pasienku, tapi Tsunade-shisou memberiku waktu libur untuk memulihkan tenaga. Yah, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bersantai.

"Kaa-san, Aku pergi …" Kupasang sepatu ninjaku, lalu membuka pintu.

"Tidak sarapan dulu, Sakura? "Tanya Tou-san. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari Koran yang ia baca

"Nanti saja, jaa~ " Kututup pintu pelan.

~Umbrella~

"Ini laporannya, Hokage-sama. Maaf aku terlambat. "

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Dan juga tidak usah seformal itu. " Dibalik maskernya Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei. Apa ada lagi yang harus kulakukan? " Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak ada. Nikmati liburanmu, Sakura. "

"Arigatou, sensei. Saya permisi dulu. "

~Umbrella~

Sakura sudah keluar dari kantor Hokage. Ia tersenyum senang. Mahkota merah mudanya ia sisir pelan dengan jari-jarinya. Suasana hatinya sangat berbeda dengan cuaca hari ini. Awan hitam mulai bergelayut di langit Desa Konoha. Ia memandang langit yang dengan pelan menurunkan butiran hujan yang saling berebut untuk turun. Ia tersentak dan berlari menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Hosh … Hosh .." Nafasnya memburu. Ia menyeka butiran keringat yang mendingin dari keningnya. Matanya memandangi hujan yang turun meluncur dari atap depan rumahnya. Sakura agak enggan untuk masuk kerumahnya. Padahal bisa saja dia sakit karena terpapar cuaca yang tidak bersahabat seperti ini. Itu karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok, dan memejamkan mata. Setetes air membuat aliran di pipinya. Bukan karena air hujan, melainkan Airmata.

Dia sedang merindukan seseorang.

Seorang laki-laki impiannya sejak kecil.

Laki-laki yang meninggalkannya, mencari kekuatan untuk membalas dendam atas kemusnahan klannya.

Laki-laki yang hampir membunuhnya dua kali.

Laki-laki yang datang tiba-tiba ketika perang dunia shinobi keempat dan bergabung bersamanya

Laki-laki yang kehilangan tangannya ketika bertarung dengan Naruto,memberikannya ketukan dua jari di dahi lebarnya ketika dia hendak pergi untuk penebusan dosa baginya.

Laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya ketika dia hampir menyerah melawan Kido dan dia yang palsu saat ia diculik, lalu pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

Ya,dia adalah orang yang dia cintai. Laki-laki itu, Uchiha sasuke.

 **Sakura POV**

Kau ada dimana,sekarang?

Apa kau tidak merindukanku?

Mengapa kau tak datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata?

Mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian, disaat teman-teman yang lain sedang bersemi cintanya?

Tanpamu,aku bagaikan kursi dengan tongkat yang berbilangan ganjil.

Namun aku terus memaksa tetap berdiri,dan terlihat tegar.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Cepat masuk!"

"Gomen Kaa-san. Tadaima. " Aku masuk dengan melepas sepatu, dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Hn. Okaerinasai, cepatlah sarapan. Makananmu sudah dihangatkan. "

"Baik, Kaa-san. "

Aku duduk di depan meja makan. Sebenarnya aku agak malas untuk sarapan, tapi perutku yang sedari tadi memaksaku untuk makan. Hum …. Baiklah…

"Ittadakimasu."

~Umbrella~

Hujan masih belum mau berhenti. Kuhembuskan nafas panjang dan membuat lapisan embun di kaca jendela. Aku sangat bosan dirumah. Kalausaja aku tidak libur aku sudah bersama anak-anak asuhku atau paling tidak berada di Rumah sakit Konoha mengobati orang-orang. Huh … ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Astaga ... Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu! " Dengan cepat kupakai Mantel merahku dan turun kebawah.

"Sakura! kau mau kemana lagi? " Tou-san ku keluar kamar dengan mata berair dan menguap.

"Gomenne Tou-san, Aku melupakan sesuatu. "

Dengan cepat kupasang sepatuku.

"Setidaknya pakailah payung. Kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan tidak cantik lagi, hahahaha. "

"Tou-san. " Aku tersipu. Kuambil salahsatu payung di keranjang samping kiri pintu. Sebuah payung berwarna hijau gelap. Kubuka pintu pelan. Hawa dingin langsung menerpa wajahku. Kubuka payung pelan dan mulai berjalan.

"Hadiah apa yang cocok kuberikan padanya, ya?"

Yah, hampir saja aku lupa untuk memberikan Hinata hadiah atas kehamilannya. Dan sekarang aku malah kebingungan mau kemana.

Ah, sepertinya aku sudah tahu tempat mana yang harus kutuju.

~Umbrella~

Sakura sudah berada di depan sebuah Toko. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintunya dan melangkah kedalam.

"Selamat da … Eh Sakura! Hujan-hujan begini kau datang?! "

"Hai, Ino. Aku ingin memberikan Hinata hadiah atas kehamilannya. Aku hampir saja melupakannya. "

"Ah ya. Aku sudah memberikannya hadiah kemarin. Sebentar ya, Aku mencarikan bunga untukmu. "

Ino keluar dari meja kasir dan mulai mencari Bunga. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke gallery bunga sahabat blondenya ini. Iris emeraldnya kemudian mengamati bibit-bibit bunga dalam pot kecil yang berjejer rapi di lemari kaca.

"Ah, Mawar hijau, Sakura. Mawar hijau melambangkan kehidupan dan kesuburan,sangat cocok untuk wanita hamil. Sebentar, ya. " Dengan cekatan Ino merangkai tujuh helai mawar ditangannnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. " Ia menyerahkan buket bunga pada Sakura

"Wah, Aku baru tahu ada Mawar berwarna hijau. Um … semuanya berapa ,Ino? "

"Untukmu gratis, Sakura. Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata, ya. "

"Ah … Arigatou, Ino. Kau baik sekali. "

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Um … sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Sebentar. "

ia membuka lemari kasirnya dan memberi Sakura sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini? Undangan? "

"Iya, Aku memberinya duluan padamu. Dua minggu lagi Aku dan Sai menikah. "

"Apa! Wah, selamat Ino, Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. " Sakura memeluk Ino erat.

"Arigatou, Sakura. " Ino melepas pelukannya.

"Ah ya, Ino. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa."

"Eeh … Hujan masih deras. Berdiamlah dulu disini. "

"Tidak usah, Ino. Lagipula aku membawa payung. " Tolak Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati, Sakura. "

"Iya. " Dengan pelan Sakura menutup pintu. Genangan air dijalan merefleksikan bayangannya dan membuat sepatunya basah. Ia menghela nafas panjang,dan mempererat pegangannya pada payung.

~Umbrella~

 **Sakura POV**

Haah … akhirnya sampai juga

Kuketuk pintu pelan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar derap kaki mendekati pintu.

"Ah, Sakura. Silakan masuk. " Hinata menyambutku.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Aku masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ah, Hinata, Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu ini. "Aku menyodorkan buket bunga padanya.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu ya, Hinata. "

"A … Arigatou, Sakura. Silakan duduk dulu. Aku ingin ke dapur sebentar. Kau pasti kelelahan. "

"Ya. " Aku duduk di sofa dan memandang punggung Hinata yang menjauh. Kuhela nafas berat, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke meja nakas. Beragam hiasan berdiri disana dan sebuah figura foto. ya, foto pernikahan mereka. Aku tersenyum.

"Ini, silakan diminum, Sakura. Kau pasti kedinginan." Hinata memberikanku gelas berisi ocha hangat.

"Arigatou, hinata"

~Umbrella~

Sebenarnya Shinobi tidak terlalu memerlukan payung. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa dengan cuaca seekstrim apapun. Tapi rasanya, untuk kali ini Sakura ingin berlama-lama memeganginya, berdiam dalam hujan dan menghirup aromanya yang begitu khas dan menenangkan.

"Shinobi adalah mereka yang tegar. " Gumamnya.

"Tapi rasanya aku terlalu lelah seperti ini. Menunggu dan terus menunggunya, berdiam tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan menangis di tengah hujan. " Bibirnya mulai bergetar karena kedinginan.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung. Sudah Empat hari Sakura seperti ini. Setiap hujan dia keluar dengan payung di genggamannya dan berdiam diri. Menghirup aroma hujan dan akhirnya membuat 'hujan' di wajahnya, seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke-kun … ada dimana kau sekarang?

Kuharap kau kembali.

Aku tidak sanggup berdiri sendirian ditengah hujan seperti ini.

Tak ada yang memegangkan payung ini untukku.

Kumohon sekali lagi kembalilah.

Aku hampir mati kesepian, duniaku rasanya hilang separuh tanpamu.

Hujan saja tidak sendirian ketika turun ke bumi, tapi mengapa aku harus seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan seperti ini? "

Suara baritone itu terasa tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

Dengan ragu ia berbalik. Tidak lupa ia menyiagakan dirinya kalau-kalau yang dibelakangnya kini adalah musuh. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sa ... suke-kun? " Matanya kini berkaca-kaca melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hn. "

"Apa benar itu kau, Sasuke-kun ? Aku tidak salah lihat, kan? "

Pria dihadapannya itu hanya diam, lalu mendekat dan mengambil alih payung dari tangan Sakura.

"Ini aku, Sakura " Jawabnya.

Sakura terkejut, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau kembali. " Ucapnya.

Ia terisak. Bahu ringkihnya itu bergetar. Ia telah bertemu dengan 'payung' nya yang selama ini hilang. Dia telah bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun. "

Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap itu, seakan takut kehilangannya sekali lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan gadis berhelaian merah muda itu, pemilik hatinya bersandar di dadanya.

Ia melepas payung yang berada ditangan kanannya dan menutupi Sakura dengan jubahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kehujanan." Suara Sakura masih bisa ia dengar dari balik jubahnya.

"kali ini,jadikan aku payungmu. "

Tangis sakura kembali meledak. Dengan agak canggung Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura, menenangkannya.

"Sakura. "

"Apa? "

"Aku ingin kau, ah tidak. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha bersamaku. "

Sakura mendongak, menatap iris Onyx di hadapannya tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun … "

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. " Ujar Sasuke.

"iya ... iya … Sasuke-kun. Aku mau. Ya, aku bersedia. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. "

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Hujan yang mengguyur mereka kini mulai berhenti.

"Ah, Hujannya berhenti. " Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap wajahnya. Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya kelangit. Tak ada lagi awan hitam menggumpal, kini hanyalah langit yang mulai terang karena matahari mulai bersinar lagi.

"Sakura, Arigatou. "

 **END**

 **-OWARI-**

Huaaaahhh akhirnya selesai juga nih fic :'v maap kan daku karena ini sangat hancur :'v maklum masih noob :'v dimohon kritik en sarannya ya teman-temanku :"3

Thank's to D3villaz yang udah bantuin daku buat ngasih tau cara upload fict :"v maapkan daku karena merepotkanmu :'v

*ojigi 180 derajat

*lho,gimana caranya?/plakkk/ditimpuk pake batu :'v

Oh ya,disini Sasuke nya sedikit OOC ya :'v dan Sakura disini emosinya agak tidak stabil :'v mungkin Sakura sudah lelah pura-pura bahagia seperti author :'v

*curhat mode on :'v

Dan terimakasih juga buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fict saya yang penuh ke-Typo-an dan ke-Gaje-an ini :'v kalian luar biasa! :'v

Sudah dulu bacotan saya, Gutbayyy….

Syalalalala….


End file.
